The Greatest Thing
by Brownie
Summary: Gia's working for Lydecker


Danielle Brown  
  
3rd period March 19, 2002  
  
The Greatest Thing  
  
5:30 like always. I don't really know how I do it. It's almost like I have a clock built in my head. Not even day light savings throws me off. McKenzie won't be up for another couple of hours girl loves to sleep; I don't really sleep much. Sleep takes up an awful lot of time and I could always find something more productive to do. I would have breakfast but I don't make enough money for three meals a day. The food usually tastes like swamp water anyway. I guess I could have coffee, the real kind, not that chunky stuff. There's a lot about my life that I don't know. I think I had a family, but anything before the age of 5 I don't remember. Not that I care I'm better off this way. I've been alone as long as I can remember but I always think there must have been something else. Owwww, Not again, the seizures hit about this time everyday. I'm not in the right sector. I'm assigned to sector 2 but I live in sector 6. I live on the seventh floor of a condemned warehouse. My floor collects money every month to pay off Officer Jagan. We are squatters and the punishment is death. After the terrorist attack on July 4th 2009 (when they set off an EMP, Electromagnetic Pulse,) the USA went from super power to third world country over night. What I don't understand is why everyone calls it a depression I mean yeah everybody's broke but nobody seems all that depressed. The older people talk about a time when things worked when we had a democracy and not militarianism. I don't really mind as long I'm alive. "Hey beautiful." slurred McKenzie as she stumbled out of her room. "Hey Mac!" "This stinks!" "What?" "You had less sleep then me and you're already up with coffee and perky that by definition stinks. NEWays howz about you and I hook up tonight at Smash? I hear Dia is DJing again." "Aiight Boo. Hey I gotta bounce. Work. Laterz." "Aiight. 9 o'clock Smash. Don't forget!" "And where do you think you're off to young lady? Shouldn't you be in school? Your only what 17?" "18 and I don't have time today Jagan here's your riddle." "Pearl of a girl here, Mac." I work for a Life Insurance Company but I work "in the back" I move boxes I don't really care what's in them as long as I get paid. "Gia, the boss want to see you when your shift is over. He's at the house you are supposed to stop in. Now hurry up and unload the rest of that truck. Everyone back to work come on lets go bip bip bip!"I swear that man and his bip bip bip , you'd think that we left the building for hours on end or something! Only 12 more hours of work my workday is from 6 am to about 7pm. The pay is good and as long as everybody is slow you don't have to unload too much. Knock Knock Knock "Come in. Hello Gia." "Nickolas? What are you doing here? Where's your father?" "I own the company now." I always thought Mr.Cassidine was a smart guy but he gave his company to his twenty-year-old son. I was off on my character evaluation. "Gia about what I said, you know the offer to.." "Like I said before I've spent ten years on the DL and I'm not about to "fight the power" just because there's a board rich kid with a new position of power who wants to find new ways to pass his time. Like scaring the pants off us poor folk." "Gia it's not like that. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'The Single Greatest thing we'll do in this life is that which will cost us the most?'" "No." "I gave up my family's money. This company and my trust fund are all I have left. I know the government in corrupt. The very people that are supposed to be protecting us are violating our basic human rights." "What would you know about violation of rights? What when you're sitting up there in your penthouse looking down on the world you notice they missed a spot on your window and all of a sudden the government is corrupt." "You can't mean that!" ~Kaboom~ Raining "Rain. Who'd a thunk? This day can't get any worse. I don't even have my sector pass to get home." Well at least I won't wake up with a seizer. I'm in sector 6. "You can crash here if you want," he quickly added, "In the guest room." "What'd yeah think that I was gunna sleep in the rain?" "No, I." "You got any food in this place?" "Yeah, you want me to make something?" "Yeah right. I'll cook something myself." "Afraid of something?" "Poison's always a good choice." "I wouldn't" "Oh that's right why kill the girl who can help you." I don't quite understand this guy. He's not exactly my type but for some reason I didn't kill him after he found out about me. I just keep talking to him. I'm sure that after a while I'll fall for those beautiful blue eyes and the gorgeous blonde hair but until then I'm ok with this resentment at least it's something to do until Lydecker checks in on my progress. I hope we find Max soon then maybe I could actually have a life.... 


End file.
